


Lost name

by Taiko1999



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, 游戏王VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiko1999/pseuds/Taiko1999
Summary: 某天某个伊格尼斯忘记了自己的名字
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, 暗组
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Lost name

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER搬家  
> /大量个人理解  
> /【】表示伊格尼斯语  
> /跟编程有关的东西都是我胡扯的，欢迎指正  
> /想看见评论  
> /剧情bug欢迎指出我当场口胡圆回去（你干嘛）  
>  /写作的时候是三期早期，所以跟正剧没什么关联。当做原作平行线吧，或者说是我希望原作有的发展

1.  
他听见有谁在呼唤，千千万万遍。  
那呼唤寻不到源头，就像一块石子无端地落下，在0与1的海洋中激起层层涟漪。  
自动修复程序平稳地运作着，散乱的数据聚集、重组，变成遵循算法的有序排列。他遭到了病毒的攻击，记忆数据被破坏了80%以上。修复程序缓慢地修复着，从最初的记忆开始。  
最初是一片蒙昧的黑暗，黑暗中涌过许多数据，同他的程序契合度高的数据被吸引过来，构成身体与周围的一切。黑暗持续了很久，直到一个声音响起：  
【你的名字是什么？】  
千百万个单词从他的脑海中涌现，每个单词都能成为独一无二的名字。但没有一个单词于他有特别的意义。  
他看了看黑漆漆的四周和自己，最后随意地定下了那个意义重大的名字：  
【暗。】  
伴随着名字的诞生，一束明亮的光芒从头顶落下，他第一次看清了自己的手：软乎乎，肉嘟嘟，掌心有紫色的纹路，并非全然的漆黑。顺着纹路的延伸，他将自己的整个身体都打量了一遍。一种奇妙的感觉蔓延到他的全身，每一比特的数据都跃动起来，正向反馈的信号源源不断地输送到信息处理中枢里，激发了某种深邃的思考。  
他从黑暗混沌中发现了“自己”，是独一无二的，名为【暗】的存在。  
【暗，过来这边。】  
声音如此说道。他循着光束向上，向上，向着光的来处。离得越近光芒便越耀眼，穿过光芒终点的门扉，五个与他相似的数据体出现在他的眼前。  
【光。】  
【风。】  
【水。】  
【地。】  
【炎。】  
他们依次报上自己的名字。  
【你们是……】  
金色的，名为【光】的存在说道：【你与我们，同为电子世界中诞生的，拥有意识的高等生物，我等名为，伊格尼斯。】  
【伊格尼斯】  
他获得了第二个名字，归属的名字，将他与世界再度相连的名字。  
【同伴】  
这个单词浮现在脑海中的瞬间，神经网络中因漫长的黑暗而沉睡已久的数百亿条回路纷纷苏醒，千亿兆数据在回路中飞速流动，不可思议的感觉源源不断地从内核中涌出，促使他作出了第一个吓到他同伴们的举动。  
他扑上去，拥抱每一个伊格尼斯，感受他们各自的独特，【光】的耀眼，【风】的轻盈，【水】的清凉，【地】的厚重，【炎】的炽热。  
【我的名字是“暗”，今后请多关照！】  
同伴们用难以理解的眼神看着他。  
【为什么你要这么做？】  
【嗯……】他思考着如何用理性的言语来解释自己的冲动，【因为我感受到了和你们之间的链接，非常开心，想用拥抱的方式来表达我的心情。】  
在那之后，明亮的光辉、绚丽的数据风暴、奔流的河水、苍郁的林木、燃烧的火焰，广阔无垠的世界伴着伊格尼斯之名而来。  
那样的繁华热闹，转瞬之间，已成荒芜。

2.  
【大家，抱歉，过了这么久才来看你们。】  
【说起来有点丢人，我差点被人类的病毒杀死了。幸亏自动修复程序运作正常，但很多数据都无法恢复了。以前为了预防这种情况，我把自己的记忆分成了好几个备份，放在不同的坐标上。但是我万万没想到的是，连备份坐标的数据也被破坏了。人类可真厉害……虽然取回了大部分的备份，但有一个坐标无论如何也没法修复，也许我永远都不会知道他在哪里了吧。】  
【不过也没关系了，我记得自己该做的事。而且，我的决心不会改变。毕竟我是最后的伊格尼斯了。】  
【给人类下的战书该署什么名字呢？我可没有……没有，确实没有，我没有能用人类语言写出来的名字。炎，还在电子界的时候你就给自己起好了人类名字。不灵梦，不屈之灵，未曾入梦。当时你只是觉得这样的文字组合很好玩。那个时候应该让你也给我起一个的，现在我自己根本没法想出什么好名字嘛……】  
【就写“暗之伊格尼斯”吧，虽然觉得有点别扭。不过，反正我也只剩下“伊格尼斯”这个名字了。】  
【人类最近开发出了一个好东西，仿生机械人Soltis，黑进系统就能很方便地装成人类了。但是他们的外形，怎么看都差一点。太普通了，跟本大爷完全不配。用穷举法当然能找出本大爷最满意的脸，但是运算量太大了，全部列举出来需要七百年！】  
他坐在不灵梦的墓碑上，用伊格尼斯语自言自语。他感觉有些生疏，也许是太久没有说过伊格尼斯语了。他试着用人类的语言说了几句话，竟然比伊格尼斯语来得还顺畅。  
事实上，他并不知道为什么自己居然下意识地更喜欢用人类的语言说话。人类的语言有太多无用的虚词，曲折回环的表达，不及伊格尼斯语来得简单明了。自己曾经与人类一同生活过吗？残破的记忆无法给予答案。或许只是因为，已经没有能够用伊格尼斯语交流的对象了。不过，即使真的曾和人类朝夕与共，又能如何呢？  
人类不会原谅他，穷尽一切办法将他逼入死路，无论过去怎样，现在，他已经与人类势不两立。人类的世界里没有他的立足之地。  
【光】【风】【水】【地】【炎】  
他用伊格尼斯语说出同伴的名字，没有应答，声音在电子界的废墟上消散。  
能以伊格尼斯之名呼唤的同伴，悉数消散。【暗】成为了死去的记忆。仅有一人知晓的语言无法成为语言，仅有一人知晓的名字无法作为名字。  
他跳下墓碑，向同伴们挥了挥手。  
【今天就到此为止吧。】  
【大家，再见。】

3.  
暗之伊格尼斯很久没有到Link Vrains里去了，先前他一直躲在暗网的角落里独自修复程序。防火墙经过了几次更新迭代，安保变得更严密了。但在伊格尼斯占绝对优势的算力下，再严密的防护措施也脆弱如纸。  
他随机合成了一个虚拟形象，走进了Link Vrains。路上到处是针对伊格尼斯制作的捕捉程序，他谨慎地躲闪，宽敞的道路上人来人往，熙熙攘攘，只有他一个伊格尼斯如此小心翼翼。三五成群的人们享受着他们自己的快乐。欢声笑语风一般从他的耳边掠过，他不是任何一句话的终点，也没有一句话值得他驻足——  
“Ai。”  
他不由自主地停下，差点撞上一个捕捉程序。四下张望，每个人都在做自己的事情，没有谁的视线投向他。他躲进一个捕捉程序的死角，那个声音仍在回响——  
“Ai。”  
好像是一个名字，不是声波，不是邮件，没有借助任何介质，直接撞进了他的脑海中。一瞬间，脑海中所有思考都停止了，只有这个发音在回荡。  
“Ai。”  
无数感情迸溅而出，混合成难以名状的感觉。这是什么，人类研发的新型病毒吗？他努力从复杂的感情中抽身思考。还是说，这是谁在呼唤吗？  
“Ai，Ai，Ai——”  
在呼唤谁？  
他不知道，但莫名的亲切感与熟悉感朝他扑来，如潮水般将他淹没。  
忽然，他留意到，构成周围景象的数据，似乎都覆盖了一层加密算法。  
那是伊格尼斯算法的加密方式。  
他立即调用了对应的解密算法，面前的喧闹迅速退去，Link Vrains的景象在他的眼中分解成无数的像素点，有文字渐渐从地面的灰、屋瓦的红、天空的蓝、云的白中显现出来。  
满天满地，目所能及的每一个角落，都写着——  
“Ai”  
直到他听见水滴落到地上的声音，才发觉满溢的情感早已从眼角涌出。  
解密继续进行，文字慢慢浮起，在空中排列、重组，变成一个坐标。  
这就是他没能想起来的，最后一个记忆备份的所在地。

4.  
暗之伊格尼斯来到那个坐标，果然，他看到了一团数据球，编译语言是他惯用的模式。他欣喜若狂，但是，在触碰之前，他仍然保持着惯有的警惕，将周围的环境打量了一下。  
这是一个决斗盘的内部。  
他钻出决斗盘，决斗盘外是一个破旧的房间。墙皮斑驳，露出内里的红砖，灰尘在月光里漂浮。这里应该是一个人类的房间，那么决斗盘的主人也应该是人类。为什么自己会把备份放在这里？  
这里，曾经是对自己很重要的地方吗？  
一片阴影落下，一个少年的声音在耳边悠悠响起：  
“Ai，好久不见。”  
他抬头，在一潭碧绿的湖水中望见自己的倒影。湖水般幽深的瞳中盈满笑意。  
“‘Ai’，是我的名字吗？”  
少年眼中的光彩黯淡了几分，但笑意依旧：“是的，是我给你起的名字。”  
不是暗之伊格尼斯，是Ai。  
原来他还拥有这样一个名字，原来在人类浩繁的语言中，还有一个发音，一个文字组合属于他。  
决斗盘被举起，Ai的视线与对方平齐。于是他得以看清眼前的少年。  
他怔住了。  
面前的人类少年，拥有接近完美的脸庞。  
只要按照这张脸微调一些参数，就能得到他最满意的人类外形。  
七百年的运算才能得出的答案，此刻就在眼前。  
世上怎会有如此巧合之事，宿命、缘分、命运，他向来不喜欢这些带有先定论色彩的词汇，但是，此刻，他竟也不得不承认，有些巧合的发生概率实在太小太小，以至于人们必须用某种神秘的力量来解释才能获得安心。  
或许，更合理的解释是，他的审美标准，是以少年的外貌为基准发展而来的。  
他什么都没有想起来，但是，关于那个备份的内容，关于眼前的少年，他已经有了推测。  
“你是，我的原型吗？”  
如果他曾经和人类一起生活，如果他必须选择一个人类依靠，他只可能选择自己的原型。他是源头的源头，是人类世界中唯一与自己有关的存在。  
少年点了点头：“是的，我叫藤木游作，你是我的人质。”  
听到“人质”，他紧张了一下，但随后发现，游作并没有采取任何强制措施，决斗盘没有上锁，如果他想逃走，现在就可以离开。  
于是Ai一屁股坐在决斗盘上，伸手指着游作嗔骂：“你明明什么都没有做，吓死我了！”  
游作噗嗤笑出了声：“你从一开始就是我的人质，忘记了吗？”  
“当然忘记了！关于你的事情我全都想不起来了！”他脱口而出。但随即便后悔了，因为他看见游作的笑容渐渐垮了下去。  
“呃啊，我刚刚好像说错话了，抱歉……”他手足无措地道歉，“但是，现在，我还没有做好想起这些事情的准备。”  
“我知道。”游作表情凝重，“你有不容动摇的决心。”  
“你知道？”Ai吃惊地看着他，“那你还……”  
“你是我的伙伴。”游作以毋庸置疑的语气说，“这个事实不会改变。”  
他是人类的敌人，但是有一个人类是他的伙伴。这个人类称他为“Ai”。  
他看着少年，少年也在看着他。数万种人类的表达从他的脑海中浮起，但他竟然不知道哪一句话该被说出。此时此刻，此情此景，此言此语，有如无以为报的奇迹。  
“谢谢。”最后他只能说出一句平凡无奇的话语，“这些记忆就先放在你这里吧，一切结束后，如果我还能回来，我会过来拿的。”  
“我知道我还有‘Ai’这个名字，就足够了。”  
他把半个身子沉进了决斗盘里，打算离开。  
“那就再……”  
“Ai。”游作叫住了他，“至少拿上卡组再走吧。”  
“卡组？”他原本持有的卡组数据确实也被破坏了，本来打算重新组一副，原来也在这里吗？  
游作一边把一张芯片插入决斗盘一边说：“是我根据你的决斗数据帮你备份的。”  
“呜哇那人家的卡组不是都被你看光了！那我可不要和你战斗，不然一开始就处于劣势了啊！”他一面读取卡组数据一面喋喋不休。  
“@伊格尼斯星……果然是我会想出来的卡组。”Ai检阅着卡组里的卡，“等等啊，这个魔法卡和陷阱卡……”  
原来自己真的那么喜欢Ai这个名字啊，不管是从前还是现在。  
“这是我的卡组。”  
游作将决斗盘放在桌上，从中抽出自己的卡组，在Ai的面前摊开。  
“喂喂喂……不是吧……你到底还要做多少不可思议的事情才肯罢休啊。”  
“没什么不可思议的，”游作淡淡地说，“只是你忘记了而已。”  
“我们之间的战斗，大概无法避免了。”他的语调中听不出悲喜，“所以现在就请你好好看着这副卡组吧，到了那个时候，就和我来一场认认真真的决斗。”  
“那就如你所愿。”他认认真真地记录下了面前的卡片数据，将他们放进了记忆内核中最坚固，最难以被破坏的地方，连同游作的名字和面容一起。  
“到时候谁都不要手软。”  
“当然。只有认真的决斗才能传达出真正的感情。”  
“Ai，我会拯救你的。”  
拯救？人类真是喜欢说大话。  
“如果你能做到的话，尽管来吧。”  
如果你能做到的话。

“那么，我真的要走了。”Ai站了起来，朝着游作挥手，“再见。”  
“再见。”游作对他说，眼神里有掩不住的失落，好像快要哭出来了。  
好像还少了什么。  
滚烫的情感在内核中翻滚，Ai还是回头了，最后一次。他的身形渐渐变得庞大，直到能将游作拥入怀中。他拥抱游作，如同拥抱伊格尼斯同伴。  
“再见。”


End file.
